As It Was...As It Is
by Al Starkey
Summary: When evil wont except you, and good just doesn't cut it, where do you turn? (About a close Relative to Darth Maul who is searching for herpath to evil, only to find that someone else got there first)
1. A New Servent

Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs exclusively to Mr. George Lucas, however Mage and Hektor are all mine! YES!

Note from the author: Ok, so the idea isn't all that original, and I'm sure that it doesn't really fit with all the wonderful Star Wars facts, but _dang _I'm having fun writing this. If you have any ideas or suggestions please feel free to let me know. And don't forget t review...please....? No, really... _please_.

****

As It Was...As It Is

Al Starkey

****

She stood by the bar door, cigarette in hand. Loud noises could be heard from behind the wall at her back. Roundy arguments and drunken singing echoed in the tight space adding to the usual din. She ignored it coolly, face hidden as always, pointed shoulders slightly slumped. The thick smoke of her cigarette lifted off to mingle with the late night mist.

Out of the shadows of the dark road a man approached, tall and muscular looking behind his long tan cloak. He paused at the door, seeming to hesitate.

After a long moment he looked down at Mage and spoke in a deep voice,

lightly accented. "Good eve M'Lady"

She looked up sharply, ready to throw out an angry retort and tell him to leave her alone. But as soon as she glimpsed his face she was taken in by the air of calm control that seem to hang about this strange man's whole being. His eyes were a light blue, seeming to take in light at every angle. She felt drawn into those orbs, searching them carefully. Something about it...something hidden and yet so open seemed to carry laugher. His whole countenance was filled with strength and power, yet he seemed so meek and serious. If it weren't for those eyes one might thing he was totally devoid of emotion.. Realizing she was staring she quickly tried to hide her awkwardness by mumbling a gruff and inaudible reply .

He simply leaned in close, a silent inclination that he had not heard her, and waited , hands held patiently inside the folds of his robe.

Growling, Mage snapped up at him, her lips curling up into a forced sneer, "what do you want?"

"Want, M'Lady?" He reeked with politeness, perfectly relaxed and yet so... controlled. "I see you are one of business. A smart woman. Alright then. I seek a mistress to serve. Many people nearby have mentioned that you are a trained warrior of the dark forces. I too practice the ways of the force and wish too offer myself as a servant for whatever needs you see fit."

The monstrous ego of Mage flared brightly at his words. Servants were not unheard of in the area, however only those who were in high command or had much money were able to get them. No one had ever offered themselves to her before and it gave her a strange, yet glorious, sense of power. Glowering at him she took a moment to think, trying to sort things through. It was her nature to be suspicious, however she found it oddly difficult to think. Grasping hold of some sense of reality she pulled out a reasonable sounding question. "What is your name?"

He smiled ever so slightly, an strangely perfect smile that seemed to add to the amusement in his eyes. However it was easily disregarded as simple respect. The mysterious man lowered his eyes in a sign of submission, "My name is Hektor T'Lain, son of Maynar T'Lain of Menthor, planate of slaves."

_Menthor_, she knew well that name. A place where men were brought up to serve explicitly. People who came from the land were considered the most valuable servants, unselfish and abiding to every order. It was said that they actually enjoyed being mastered over and devoted their lives to the practice.

It could, of course be a lie. She frowned thoughtfully and decided that there was really only one way to find out. Reaching forward with the force Mage used her bit of skill to pick up any emotional patterns drifting from him. The readings were rather unusual. He didn't seem to be blocking anything, and yet somehow it seemed....incomplete. However this small concern was suddenly cast to the wind as she hit upon a new channel of awareness. Power seemed to pump through her body from some sort of channel flowing from him. The overwhelming sense that he wanted to be controlled. Yes, that was it, control....he wanted her to control him. It was so easy... The feelings were like an intoxicating drug invading her mind, the unimaginable joy of complete dominance. It blocked her thoughts and drove away every doubt and care except that one will to rule. 

"Are you alright, ma'am?" His voice drove through her thoughts, tugging her back out of the pit of concentration. Opening her eyes, which she had unconsciously closed during the search, she found that he was leaning close to her, a look of concern on his face. She looked closely at him, wondering if he knew she was prodding his mind. It was hard to tell. 

Waving him away with a slight movement of her bony fingers she tried to look as annoyed as possible, "I'm perfectly _fine_. I was...meditating." Quickly changing the subject she stood back and squared her shoulders trying to look a bit taller then her five foot one frame allowed. "I have made my decision. I will allow you to serve for a few days trial."

Hektor opened his mouth to thank her, but Mage quickly interrupted, speaking sharply, "and _don't_ expect any favors from me. You do what I say, got it? You make a mistake and your out."

He bowed lightly from the waist, "Yes Mistress."

"Good, then get me a drink, something strong., and I want it now."

"As you wish," He turned, and, after bowing shortly from the waist, slipped behind the swinging doors into the row within.

As soon as the man was gone Mage smirked, silently congratulating herself on the catch. He might just be enough to keep her out of trouble, and if she played her cards right it could also be a lot of fun. All she had to do was keep him convinced of her power, and make sure he knew who was boss. It couldn't be too hard. The stranger seemed more then willing to place himself fully under her will. No strings attached. This was going to be marvelous. 


	2. Trouble...as usual

__

Author's Note: ~sniffles excitedly~ got a review....a review! Yay! Somebody liked my writing! Thank you DarkPheonix, you just made my day! (Ok...so I'm really pathetic...but the first review is always the most uplifting) Anyway...here, have some more 'yall.

The rest of the night went well, in fact it went better then well. The servant was always at her side, pulling out chairs, fetching drinks and obeying orders. It seemed to Mage that each man or woman that passed regarded her with a new air of respect now that the strong man was continuously hovering over her shoulder. Even the local gangs seemed to be avoiding trouble with them, which was rather unusual. The more she saw of Hektor the more she liked. At about 1:00, after putting down a hefty load of straight liquor she told him to meet her at noon the next morning at a nearby inn where she was currently residing, then headed home. 

The next day she awoke to the full glair of pure morning sunlight. She grumbled and squeezed her eyes shut again, head pounding from the previous nights intrigues. However Mage was determined not to let it slow her, after all she was a dark knight... Well, almost. 

She rolled stiffly out of bed and got to her feet, stumbling over to pull the dark curtains across the window and block out that sickening light. Light... What a contemptible word. Light symbolized good, the upright... _kindness_. Such things were merely for the weak. Making a disgusted face she sat on the edge of her bed to think. Only those _Jedi_, she spat at the thought of them, lived out the good life, and they were her mortal enemies. 

Pulling out her steel toed boots she grabbed a silver bladed dagger off the nearby shelf and slipped it into the small inner compartment and tugged on the heavy footwear. Next she grabbed her loose cloak and buttoned it at the neck, making sure her lightsaber was in it's place at her side. 

Mage stopped a moment to glance in the mirror, nodding in satisfaction at her air of dark forbidding. There were dark circles under the girl's orange-ish eyes and her cheeks were pale. Not exactly the healthiest picture, but then who needed health? She had the force, and as long as that was with her no one would dare to defy her. Especially with that burly servant she'd found. Smiling at the memory of her new helper she glanced at the bedside time keeper. Almost twelve. She stood and strode out the door, pulling on the thick leather belt containing her Lightsaber and blaster. Mage never went anywhere without it, it was her security. 

The youth stepped down off the last stair to the ground floor of the Inn. Most buildings were equipped with motor lifters to take people up and down levels, however this was an old fashioned public house that preferred such oddities of the past as stairways. It suited her well, for luxuries were something of a nuisance. 

The Inn was outfitted with a large wooden bar and a few back rooms for gambling and other such entertainment. The air was stale with second hand smoke and the scent of heavy liquor, along with that of some of the less hygiene focused aliens. 

Mage tugged down the hood of her cloak before stepping into the bar and stood suspiciously for a moment, using the force to feel out the room for possible threats. Everything seemed to be normal, however, and she slowly relaxed, sitting down at a private table toward the back. 

After ordering a few glasses of strong whiskey she sat back to observe those gathered about the room.

There were the normal bar maids dressed in skimpy and rather ruffled dresses. They strolled about the tables on their ridiculously high heals and carried enormous trays over their heads with an uncanny since of balance. All of them seemed to be smacking about chewing gum rather or chatting with each other at every possible moment, the result being that their heavily pained lips were in constant motion. Mage wondered briefly if they ever removed those layers of makeup or whether they had actually been adhered on permanently. 

A few tables down there was a large scaly creature who seemed to have been there for quite some time. Alcohol coated glasses were strewn about the table along with a few pitchers of a strangely colored liquid. He largely resembled an overgrown lizard with a thick, almost human, build and a long snaky tail. His muzzle was deep inside a large glass, and from the look of things he had been at it for quite some time. 

There was also a group of human males clustered around a table of beer. They were all about middle aged, looked quite at home together. Their stomachs were bulging out with billows of stored up fat threatening to strain their belts to the point of breaking. All, that is, except for one scrawny fellow who giggled constantly and seemed to agree with everything everyone said, even when the conversation controversed between two parties, as it quite often did. Despite their arguments they all laughed rowdily and slapped each other on the back. 

Mage chuckled inwardly, she could take down any one of them, force or no. It made her happy to know that she was in complete control, something that happened more rarely then she would admit. 

There is an old saying, "Pride goes before the Fall." Mage had heard it quite often, yet disregarded such sayings as foolish expressions of fear. She was, however, quickly proven wrong, for just as she had began to mull over just exactly how wonderful she was and running through her mind everything she could do to the 'weak' and 'helpless' members of the room, when there was a sudden alarming disturbance of the force directly behind her. 

Instantly she was on her feet spinning around to face the danger, yet not fast enough to avoid the jarring slam of a wooden chair against the side of her head. 

She stumbled backwards, blinking dizzily, and tried to clear her mind. Another blow was directed to her knees sending her sprawling back against the floor. 


	3. Bloodstains

__

Authors Note: Ok... Here's some action. I'm not the best at writing out fight scenes, but I thought this wasn't too bad. I promise his story will not turn out the be the mushy romance-ish thing it looks like it's gonna be... Really... It wont. No Romance, none...bye bye.... Right, sorry. Romance stories annoy me. Anyhow, next chapter will reveal a bit more of Mage's past and add a bit of a twist to this so far really droll story. So far I don't have any more reviews, though, so I don't think I'll post anything until I get at least one more person who is kind and uplifting and wonderful... ok... now let's see how long I can hold out.

Am I rambling? Yes, whatever.... I'll stop now so you can read the dang story. 

"Well now...look who we have here," said a gruff voice in front of her. The statement answered by the snickers of several rough sounding men. 

Mage forced her blurry eyes open, trying to focus in on the assailant. It took a moment, but finally she managed to make out the tall figure of Morarty, gang leader and drug smuggler. They had had a disagreement a few days earlier. Actually, "disagreement" was a rather light way to put it. She had insulted one of the members and gotten pushed around a bit. This in turn had turned into a full scale brawl. She had won, barely. But it had sent out the entire gang on her trail. Now she had no doubt they were out for blood.

She quickly got back to her feet, growling at them fiercely, and snatched out the lightsaber. 

"Ah...I see. The little girl wants to play Jedi, hm?" Another round of snickers echoed through the room.

"I'll be playing with your body parts soon, scum." She responded, holding the saber high.

Without responding the leader snapped once and his men slowly began to circle her, blasters drawn. 

She stood ready, nervously gripping the handle of her weapon. There were a lot of them... More then before, but she wasn't about to think of giving up.

Morarty nodded once and suddenly the whole room seemed to explode with light as the blasters fired off.

Mage back flipped up over the barrage of laser blasts and landed on a table, instantly ready to reflect anything coming her way. With split second movements her arms spun about almost too swiftly for the eye to see. She had to use every ounce of her concentration to just stay alive. 

Morarty swore loudly and pulled back one of his men, whispering to him. She was far too distracted to notice, however and soon the table came crashing to the floor under her. The saber went flying from her flingers and crashed into the opposite wall as she once more made harsh contact with the floor. 

With a roar three men jumped forward to tackle her, but she quickly sent a chair flying towards them. All three were forced backwards long enough for her to pull out her own blaster and start firing. 

Unfortunately only one man went down under her charge before the gun was kicked from her hands by the leader.

He grabbed her wrist roughly and slammed her against the wall using his body to hold her still. "I've had just about enough of you, little brat." He jerked nasty looking knife from his belt and pressed it to her throat. "Any last words?"

She gritted her teeth together in anger. So this was it? Just when everything was going well, this had to happen. But there were worse things then death. At least, that's what she kept telling herself. 

Suddenly Mage heard the familiar hum a lightsaber nearby and saw a red glow reflecting off the wall. Almost before he mind could register it there was a scream...then a flash of crimson light and Morarty's head fell off right into her arms. The smell of burnt flesh drifted sickeningly to her nose. She looked down at the head in shock, clutching it unbelievingly in her hands. The rest of his body collapsed down in front of her and there stood Hektor, saber in hand. 

He nodded politely to her, his head, and in fact entire body, covered in blood and gore, then turned around to plow through the thick of her oppressors.

The first man he came to lasted only a matter of seconds. He swung the saber around slicing directly through his middle and, without a second thought, moved on. Effortlessly he blocked all the blaster beams and with an expert twist of his arm sliced the guns from their hands. 

Seeing they were now unarmed the gang members made a mad dash toward the door, pushing each other out of the way in their rush. None of them made it, however, for Hektor plunged into the crowed using his bare hands to rip them apart.

It seemed take only moments before the room was once more quieted. Hektor stood calmly, covered in blood and turned toward her. He bowed politely and flipped of his lightsaber, returning it to it's holster. 

Mage stared at him in awe. Never had she seen any man fight with such skill before. The man was amazing! He made a rather nice picture, standing there, dripping with blood that was not his own. The sight appealed to her morbid mind.

She felt her heart rush a moment, a rather strange feeling building up in her chest. Could it be that she found this man...attractive? The feeling was totally knew to her, Mage had no idea what to do with it. And the strange thing was...she rather liked the warm feeling pulsing through her veins. But no! She could not be prone to such shows of emotion. Love was for those who follow the light... The _Jedi_. Cursing her immature hormones she took a step forward trying not to show the battle that was raging inside her. "You got blood on me, slave."

"Forgive me, mistress."

"Well? Don't just stand there! Go get me something to clean up with!"

"Yes, Mistress."

__

The other author's note: Whoa....that was really short. 


	4. Memorys

Author's note: Well…I lasted about two seconds before I posted the next bit…  So I only have one review…so what….right…?  Right…gahhh…  I'll stop trying to get sympathy and get back to the dang story.

_The sun was warm, shinning down on the young girl's head.  She sat outside on thick purple grass, her legs tucked neatly under her.  There was a look of intense concentration on the child's face, her eyes scrunched together tightly.  A drop of sweat slid down the side of her pale cheek.  _

_A stack of sharp razor blades were resting directly in front of her on a rough wooden board.  The polished edges glinted brightly in the radiant afternoon light.  Finally, after many moments of frustrated silence the center blade began to tremble, and then rise shakily. _

_She broke out in a relieved smile, relaxing slightly, and promptly the blade fell.  Quickly regaining concentration she pulled it back up again and held it there for a moment.  Suddenly, with a stiffening of her whole body, the blade whizzed out through the air and dropped just a few feet away.  _

_The girl opened her eyes looking down at where it fell.  Two halves of some form of terrestrial insect lay there by it's side, sliced clean by the razor's sharp blade.  Smirking in satisfaction she allowed herself a moments rest and wiped the sweat from her forehead .  _

_It was hot out, far too hot for her tastes.  But then, she wasn't supposed to care about that.  Still, a glass of cold water would have been wonderful at the time. _

_With a sigh she returned to work, knowing that comfort wouldn't be coming soon.  It took a moment before she had once more drifted into full concentration, pushing all distracting thoughts away to clear her mind.  Biting her lip, she found one more that tiny stream of the force, so hard to see through all the other obstructions of thought.  Carefully she grasped hold of it and let it flow through her body._

_With a silent command she felt the stream flow out and send the next blade sailing straight out toward the first bug her senses discovered   Every second threatened to break the trance, but she plowed stubbornly on.  _

_Everything seemed to be going well, until suddenly she sensed the presents of  another, greater stream of force nearby.  Instantly she knew who it was and opened her eyes just in time to see her blade sailing with speed unfathomable to the eye.   ...Right at Darth Maul's head._

_She jumped to her feet quickly, giving an alarmed shout of warning.  But even before the shout left her lips he had gained control of the weapon and diverted it from it's coarse toward himself, glowering at her.  "What do you think your doing?"_

_Before the girl could respond he caused the blade to do a quick U-Turn and hurled it toward her head viciously._

_If she had remained calm it might have been possible to stop the advancing  blade, or even do dodge out of the way.  But she panicked and blanked out, instantly forgetting all of her training.  Reflexively throwing up her arms she  braced herself and felt the agonizing slice of the razor on her hand.  With a choked cry of pain she lowered her arms and stared with shock at her hand.  Blood dripped from the gaping wound, the end of the razor blade having cut all the way through her palm. _

_Tears streamed down her cheeks.  Gasping in pain the child sunk down to her knees, clutching the wounded hand to her chest._

_Darth Maul took a step forward, towering over her.  "Stop that pathetic blubbering, Mage.  It does not suit you," He ordered, sounding rather annoyed.   _

_Closing her eyes she searched deep within herself trying to find that center of calm.  After a moment she gained enough control to stand once more, staring down at the boots of her instructor.  "Y-Yes father, I'm sorry..."_

_Nodding, he folded his arms.  "Now, do you have an explanation?"_

_"I...I just...  It was an accident.  I was training, and well... I suppose I got distracted...  I'm really sorry father...  I just--"_

_"--Did you not sense my presence?"  He interrupted, disregarding her apologies. _

_With a sigh, her whole body seemed to droop with disappointment, and she seemed to be bracing herself for his response.  "No, Sir."_

_"Mage!  What have I been training you?  Your almost eight years old and far behind all the other students.  What is wrong with you?!"  For one brief moment it seemed as though he would strike the child.  But after a few seconds he took a deep breath and calmed a bit.  "Let me see your hand."_

_Mage slowly held out her hand, watching him nervously.  Maul took hold of her wrist, a bit more gently then perhaps was expected, and looked the wound  over.  "You will have to let a healer see this."_

_"Yes sir."_

_"But before you go, I want you to take it out."_

_The child's eyes widened.  Her hand already pulsed with pain and the slightest movement was more agony then she would allow herself to show.  But to pull it out?  She simply stood there, dumbfounded._

_"You heard what I said.  Every Sith needs to have a good handle on their pain, and know how to control it.  You cannot learn tolerance without pain, can you?"_

_"But-"_

_"Can you!?"_

_"...No sir."_

_With a nod he stood back to watch, his arms folded._

_Mage looked down at the wound a moment, trying to prepare herself.  She knew that he expected her not to show the emotion she felt...  But it was so hard..._


	5. Slavery Rebels

****

Author's note...again: Ok....what the heck, I'll post this too. Pleeeaaassseee review.... I will be happy if you do!....Ok...sorta happy...

"Mistress?" His voice ripped her out of her daydreaming. Slowly the coils of burning anger inside her began to unwind under Hektor's calming tone. Somehow he always had that affect on her. Being around the humble servant was so relaxing...so reassuring that she had quite forgotten what it was like not to have him around. Of course, she was sure not to allow any of that to show, maintaining the same severe attitude as before. In fact it was easy to act cruel around him as a dark Jedi should, he always pumped such a feeling of pure power and authority into her it seemed that she ruled the world. 

"_Mistress?_" He repeated patiently. 

"Oh... Yes." She spun around to face him and folded her arms. "What do you want?"

"I..." He trailed off, staring at her curiously.

She frowned impatiently, feeling rather nervous at his silence. "What? What is it? I do not have time for this."

"Forgive me mistress. It is only that...I... I had not seen M'Lady's face before."

Mage's jaw dropped in surprise. Quickly she brought a hand up touching her pale cheek. It was true, she had left her hood down. Such a thing had not happened in years. What would he think? That she was getting sloppy? That she was softening? Even such a small thing could be taken as a sign of weakness. What was wrong with her? Quickly she jerked the hood up over her head and turned away, cheeks flushing brightly in anger at herself for letting down her guard. _"Leave me, Hektor."_

There was no reply, in fact there was no sound at all. Mage waited a moment, listening and then slowly turned back thinking he had left. He had now, however but simply stood there looking down at her. 

"I _SAID _LEAVE," She screamed, taking a step back.

He blinked, as though slipping from a trance and quickly bowed his head. "Please forgive me once more, Mistress. I... I was only taken in by..." Hektor frowned slightly, looking as though he was unsure of what to say.

"Yes? Go on..."

"Its just that... Your face seems so powerful, so... strong. Why do you hide it? I would think that any man who looked upon it be turned away by fear."

Her heart swelled with unexpected pride and her head spun with a sort of strange giddiness, but she couldn't help but probe a bit farther into his comment. "You... Really think so?"

He took a step closer looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face. She tried to return his gaze, but it was far to intense. She found that her heart was racing and her ears burned hot with emotion. It was hard to think... was the room growing warmer? Mage tried once more to pull herself together and look up, but the moment her eyes fell upon his face she was forced to drop them again. She heard the rustle of fabric and knew he was moving. Suddenly she felt a gentle hand lightly grasping the edge of her hood. He slowly pulled it back from her head and let it drop loosely down her back. 

"W-What are you doing?" She sputtered trying to stop her limbs from trembling. 

"Shhh, do not speak," He whispered. Taking yet another step closer he stood just inches from her, close enough that she could feel the loose folds of his cloak touch her's. Slowly, ever so slowly he reached out and placed a finger to her thin lips.

Instantly a shot of adrenalin pumped through Mage's body with such force she felt as though a steam train had crashed into her. Fireworks cracked off in her head with explosions of pain and light while the blood pounded in her ears drowning out every other sound. Gasping she fell to her knees feeling the consciousness ebbing from her body. 

And then it was gone... The lights, the pain...all of it, replaced by an eerie silence broken only by the sound of her heavy panting. Slowly she stood, feeling a sense of weakness on her muscles. Opening her mouth Mage tried to speak, but found that a horse whisper was all she was capable of. "What....what did...you _do_...to me?"

"'Do' my dear? Tsk tsk tsk." His voice had changed greatly. There was no more accent... No soft undertone. He now sounded harsh, patronizing and cruel. "I did nothing but brush your mind, in fact I hardly even touched it." Hektor sank down on one knee, eye level with her, and twisted his lips into a self confident sneer. "Believe me, 'princess' I'm capable of much, _much _more." 


	6. Defeat

          "Why you...you....  How DARE you?!" she cried bringing up a bony fist  to slam into his jaw.  She swung at him wildly, blinded in her rage and stumbled forward weakly.  The shock of his mind probe had taken almost all her strength, but anger drove her on.  It was a gallant try, but her adolescent anger was no match for his speed and training. 

        He caught her arm easily, and laughed, holding her steady. His eyes sparkled in amusement as he leaned close to speak with her,  "Still trying to battle me, are you?  Have you no brains, child?  Do you not know who I am?  Your father told me of your pathetic fighting skills, but never mentioned your lack of intelligence. "

      She stopped struggling abruptly at the mention of her father and stared at him, wide eyed.  "Darth Maul....  _You _know Darth Maul?"

      Releasing her arm he stood and glowered down at her, "Know him?  I was trained under him.  Your replacement, remember?"  Slowly the realization came to her eyes, her eyebrows knitting together thoughtfully.  He smirked, watching her," Yes, I thought you'd remember me."

      For the first time since he had met her it seemed as though the cold mental wall which she cherished so much weekend.  Her eyes seemed glued to his face, a deep sense of hurt and betrayal sifting through.  She bit her lip, trying to shove back the unwanted emotion, but the pain was quite evident on her features, causing her chin to tremble slightly.

      Chuckling he reached out and ran a leather gloved finger down her cheek slowly.  "It seems I have hit upon a rather upsetting spark, hm?"

       Suddenly Mage seemed to explode with emotion.  She smacked his hand away with a furious roar and jumped back using the force to snatch up a nearby bottle and sent it hurtling for his head.  He ducked it easily and gave an over dramatized yawn.  

       "Is that the best you can do?"

       Without a moment's pause she threw herself up into the air spinning in double flip and sent the heal of her boot sailing toward his head with speed only a dark Jedi could muster.  

       Without the slightest change of expression Hektor effortlessly lifted his hand and instantly she froze only inches from his nose, hovering her  there, motionless.  He held her immobile for a few more seconds and watched her squirm.  After a moment or two of amusement he flicked his finger's lightly sending Mage sailing through the air.

        She slammed into the far wall with a sickening, bone jarring, thud and collapsed feebly.  Her conqueror stepped lightly over to her and kneeled down, tapping her on the shoulder.  "Hey, you alive?"

        With a moan Mage slowly rolled over and glowered at him., "No."

        "Good, that makes my job a lot easier," He said, standing once more.

         Abruptly she reached out her arm and slammed a fist into his knee.  The blow wasn't hard, but it was sufficient to stun him long enough to jump to her feet, jerk out her lightsaber and flip up over his head.  Instantly they both spun around to face each other.  

          Mage stood ready, her lightsaber held out like a shield  before her as she gulped deep lungfuls of air.  She was crouched low, feet spread, looking tense and ready to battle.

          He chuckled, looking rather amused, as though she was threatening him with a toothpick.  "My my, you are a persistent child aren't you?"

          "I am not a child," she declared stubbornly.  "And I'd rather been young and energetic then an old hag such as yourself!  At least I have a long life to look forward to, you've already spent half yours!"

          Hectors lips twitched slightly.  "I see.  You are trying to put me on the defense, hm?  How immature.  You should know only a fool would fall for such a twist of words, and only a child would think to use it."  Without a seconds warning his expression changed from that of amusement to one of deadly gravity.  "However, if you do not learn to tame that tongue of yours I can assure you that there wont be _any_ of your life to look forward to.  But come...  Try me if you will."  He drew out his own saber and ignited it.  A clear challenge. 

 Mage slowly began to pace towards him, taking light, cat-like movements.  He just stood there, completely relaxed, and watched her silently, waiting for her to make the first move.  

The girl faked a strike to right, of which he paid no attention, and came around hard to the left.  He was ready for her and easily blocked the blow, swinging around toward her neck.  Mage was barely able to avoid having her head seared off by jumping back just in time to see the blade fly past.  

"Tsk tsk tsk, little one," he said, shaking his head at her.  "You'll have to be faster then that.  I almost had you."  

She growled angrily, "You had nothing!"   And with that advanced, sending a series of blows at him.  She actually managed to drive him back some in her fury, but it lasted only a moment before he skillfully drove a powerful hit low toward the handle of her weapon, knocking it out of her hands.

"Well, now.  Looks like I win."

She tried to keep the look of astonishment from her face.  "How...?"

"How did I do it?  Simple.  You had your wrist turned too far to the left.  Very sloppy.  All I had to do was aim correctly.  Your father taught me that.  I would have thought he would have showed you as well."  Here he stopped, smirking cruelly, and changed his tone to that of mock pity.  "Oh, that's right., you weren't there long enough for that, were you?"

With a roar of pure hatred she dove at him, arms stretched out for his neck.  He reached out a strong hand and stopped her before she could take two steps.  "Not smart.  First rule of combat: never try to tackle a man with a lightsaber, little one."

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE ONE!"  She shrieked and leaned down to bite his arm.  Her sharp teeth sunk through the thick sleeve of his cloak.  He grunted and let go, swearing in some outlandish language.   

She ducked under his lightsaber and rolled  across the floor to retrieve her fallen weapon.  Clutching it  tightly she jumped smoothly up to her feet and stood, panting triumphantly.   "Not bad for a outcast, hm?"

Hektor's face broke out into a wide grin.  He took a step back, lowering his saber.  "Very good.  You're anger leads you.  Perhaps you are not totally useless.  We'll see.  But now I'm tired, goodnight."  The red blade shrank back inside it's metal handle to await his next battle.  He turned his back without another word, and strode toward the door.

The instant his back was turned she launched herself at him furiously.  But he calmly lifted a gloved hand and caught her midair.  Without pause he  used the force to send her back into the wall once more and then closed the door behind him. 

Another Author's Note:  Yyyyaaayyyy.  FanFiction.Net is working again!  Whoohoo!  Life is good.  Anyhow…  Read, Review and Enjoy… 


End file.
